


Ambush

by EmmaArthur



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is not impressed, BAMF Alex, Guns, Humor, I make everything I touch into angst, It was supposed to be crackier but I got carried away, M/M, Max being an asshole, Not really whump, Supportive Michael, Whumptober, just a little, mention of PTSD, slightly cracky, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaArthur/pseuds/EmmaArthur
Summary: Alex is abducted by an alien. Or is that the deputy sheriff? Or his future brother-in-law? In any case, he's not taking it well.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 5: **Gunpoint**
> 
> There's no real whump in this, but it does fit the prompt! I figured writing heavy angst for all 31 days was a bit much, so here's BAMF Alex being awesome.

“Don't move.”

Alex freezes, feeling the telltale cold of a gun on the back of his head. He assesses his surroundings quickly, pinpointing both whoever is holding the gun and another person to his right. He's been ambushed just as he left his house, and since he didn't hear a car, they must have walked here from the bend in the path that leads to his cabin, and waited for him to come out.

He slowly raises his hands, waiting until the second person is close enough, then he acts. It's easy enough to knock the gun out from the person holding it, and he trains it at the second person with his left hand, using the right to catch the first with an elbow to the ribcage. He knows exactly where to hit to make it hurt. Without ever breaking a sweat, he has his arm around the man's neck in five second.

“Alex, wait!” the second person shouts, and Alex blinks as he recognizes Isobel.

What the fuck? The man he's choking is Max. Alex lets him go, though he keeps the gun trained on both of them. He looks around to check that they're alone.

“Alex, calm down,” Max wheezes.

“What do you mean calm down? You show up at my place and threaten me with a gun, and I'm supposed to be calm?” Alex explodes. “What were you thinking?”

He wonders, just for a second, if they actually intended to harm him, but he dismisses the thought right away. Isobel and Max both have other ways to do that than a gun, that would be much more effective. Isobel isn't trying to get into his head, she's just cowering away from the gun. Max had the opportunity to touch him, to handprint him, but he didn't.

No, this must be something else.

“Inside,” he orders. They ambushed him before he had the time to lock the door, so it's still open.

Isobel meekly opens the door. She actually looks anxious, which Alex know is quite a feat. He must be radiating rage. Max briefly tried to protest, but Isobel takes his arm and drags him inside. Alex follows them, careful not to limp.

“Sit,” he says when they've reached the living room. Max and Isobel sit down at the table, and he stays standing. They both put their hands flat on the table, to show him they're unarmed, so Alex rolls his eyes and slips the gun in his belt, where Max can't try to make a grab for it.

“Can you guys at least tell me what the fuck you're doing here?” he asks, glaring at them.

“Michael told us about this,” Isobel points to Alex's hand, where his shiny new engagement ring is. Michael proposed last night, while they were on a date somewhere they wouldn't run into someone they knew. Alex hasn't told anyone yet, but of course Michael is very close to Isobel, and his relationship with Max is better than it used to be.

“So we decided to make sure you were serious about him,” Max finishes.

“With your service gun,” Alex raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, that might not have been one of my best ideas,” Max admits. “But you wildly overreacted!”

“To having a gun pointed at my face?”

Max opens his mouth, but Isobel stops him. “Max, don't dig yourself in deeper,” she says. “We're sorry, Alex. We shouldn't have done that.”

Her tone isn't very sorry, but Alex nods nonetheless, appreciating that she's making the effort to apologize. He's not going to let them get away with this so easily, though.

He puts his phone down on the table in front of Max. “You are calling Michael right now to tell him what you just tried to do.”

Isobel groans. Max rolls his eyes, still not taking him seriously. “You don't get to order us around,” he says.

“Oh? I'm the one with the gun, though. Should I remind you that you just tried to abduct me?”

“Not _abduct_ you, we just−”

“Ah? Because from where I stand, it looks a lot like I was just abducted by aliens, and I overpowered them. And I'm not even going to start on what you could lose if I were to call the airbase to tell them the deputy sheriff showed up at my house without a warrant and pulled a gun to my face.”

Alex feels himself heating up with anger. He knows Max and Isobel didn't mean anything by it, Max didn't even remove the gun's safety and they clearly weren't planning to shoot him, but the feel of that gun on the back of his head remains, and it makes him feel sick. Too many memories.

“Okay, okay,” Max raises his hand in a conciliatory manner. “Fine, we'll call Michael. Will you let us go after that?”

“We'll see.”

Alex hits the call button on his phone.

“Hey baby,” Michael picks up. “What's up?”

“I have someone here who want to talk to you,” Alex says, putting him on speaker. He nods at Max, who glares at him.

“Um?” Michael asks, confused. “Who?”

“Me,” Max grumbles. “And Isobel.”

“What? Are you at Alex's?”

“Yes,” Alex answers. “And they're going to tell you exactly why.”

“Max, what did you do?” Michael asks.

“What? Why would you assume it's me?”

“Because I know you.” Alex can almost hear Michael's eyeroll. “Seriously though, what did you do?”

“It was really both of us,” Isobel pipes in. “It was Max's idea, but I went along with it.”

At least she's taking responsibility for it, Alex thinks. Max still seems to think it's either some kind of joke, or the universe conspiring against him.

“What idea?” Michael asks impatiently.

Alex glares at Max.

“Fine,” Max groans. “We ambushed Alex at his house.”

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“To make sure of his intentions toward you, of course,” Isobel says, finding some confidence again, though she still glances at Alex's hand near the gun.

Alex glares at her too, and she averts her eyes.

Michael audibly sighs. “Alex, I assume you kicked their asses?”

“Yes,” Alex answers, his anger abating a little at Michael's complete confidence in him. “I don't think I'll be giving Max his gun back quite yet, though.”

“He pulled his gun on you?” Michael asks, dismayed. Alex imagines him facepalming.

“Uh-uh.”

“Max, seriously? Isobel, too?”

“Sorry,” Isobel sighs.

“Max?”

“I just wanted to scare him a little,” Max defends himself.

“And you never once thought that pointing a gun at a trained Airman might not be a good idea?” Michael asks.

“Ex-Airman,” Max grumbles.

“As if that changes anything. He can take you in any fight, and even I have to be careful waking him in the morning unless I want to find myself pinned down with his hand on my jugular. Not that I mind all that much, but still.”

“Hyper-vigilant much?” Max asks without care for how insensitive it might sound. They all know Alex still has PTSD symptoms. Alex just gives him an unimpressed glare.

“It appears that I have good reasons for it,” he says.

Max just mutters under his breath. He hates feeling humiliated, and Alex can relate. But he can handle a few minutes of discomfort, and he deserves it and more for the stunt he just pulled.

Alex would have thought Isobel would have an even harder time admitting any wrongness, but he must have scared her enough that she really regrets. Her gaze, now that the annoyance is fading, is as much worried as embarrassed. She's worried _for_ him, Alex realizes, not scared of him. His moment of panic must have been more obvious than he thought, at least to her.

“Michael, do you want me to keep them until you get here?” he asks, grabbing the phone again.

“They're your prisoners, Alex. Do whatever you want with them. Though I'd love to see their faces if you decided to tie them up in your basement.”

Max and Isobel's shocked faces are amusing enough that he snaps a picture, and sends it to Michael. Michael laughs out loud when he opens it. “Okay, you've just made my day,” he says. “I'll be there in half an hour.”

“Good,” Alex says. “I'll hold them for you.”

“Can't wait. See you!” Michael ends the call. Alex wants to laugh, but he retrains himself in front of Max and Isobel. He still has a reputation to maintain with them.

Max sighs. “Okay, you two are obviously doing fine without us,” he admits. “I'm sorry. This was a bad idea, and I should have thought about it more.”

Finally. “Thank you,” Alex nods.

“Now will you give me back my gun?”

Alex sighs internally and doesn't even bother to roll his eyes. Isobel does. “No,” he says.

“Then when?” Max whines.

“When I'm sure you take gun safety seriously. I don't take kindly to being threatened with a gun.”

Max looks at him, really meeting his eyes. He must see something there, because he relents. “I'm really sorry about that,” he says. “It was thoughtless and wrong.”

Alex nods. “Good. I'll give it back to you when Michael arrives. No offense, but I don't think I'll trust you in my house with it for a while.”

Max bites his lip. “I understand,” he says. “Though obviously threatening you is useless, but if you hurt my brother, I'll still find a way to kill you.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I've got a better one,” Isobel says. “If you hurt him, I'll reduce your brain to _mash_.”

“Can you even do that?” Alex asks.

Isobel shrugs. “I don't know. I've never tried. I guess we'd find out.”

That's actually a threat Alex can take seriously. “I'd rather not, thank you,” he shudders. “I'm not going to hurt Michael. We've both suffered enough. I love him.”

“Then welcome to the family,” Max says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm caught up with Whumptober! Writing two whole fics, on completely different subjects and in different universe was interesting :D I hope you liked it!


End file.
